On Sares there are two kinds of women
Roy found deep space fascinating but he decided that he liked the surface of a planet better and seeing a sky and an horizon was just more his thing. So he got up and went inside and this suite and said to Partner, who was right behind him while he looked on his PDD. “Still almost an hour till dinner,let's make the most of this suite. I don't think we will ever travel in this style again. ”Partner agreed with a sneezing snort and pushed his head into Roy's back. He took a dip into the suites own not so little pool, the small Union School back on Green Hell had a gym an pool only a little bigger than this one. After that he placed his Bio Seal suit into the Auto Dresser and said. “System refresh and clean this garment.” While the system worked on his things he checked out the Hygiene automatics in the bath room and marveled at the long list of hygiene options the system displayed in the mirror just for human males and brushed over the Luxury Full Body Hand wash , but stopped halfway through the program. He didn't like his privates washed by robotic hands, no matter how soft and life like they were and rather did that himself. That the machine gave him a skin deep force field shave where a force field sharper than any blade sliced less than a micron over his skin and vaporized facial hair and dead skin cells. This was quite pleasurable, not that he had more than a few soft stubbles here and there. Finally he felt as clean and scrubbed as a new born; as he went into the Master bed room he found Partner lying there on its back with its front legs folded to his massive chest and his big hind legs sticking up , in the now huge bed as it had adjusted to Partner;s size. He laughed. “Seems you know your way around Luxury Suites better than me. Partner blinked at him and sneezed, then closed its eyes. Roy knelt on the bed and hugged the big beast and said. "I don't think you are a Fury Hound or an Imperial Hound. No Mr. Partner, you are a lazy Sleepy Hound.” Then he rubbed Partner's belly with both hands and Partner closed the red glowing eyes and snorted deeply satisifed. With a sigh Roy straightened, go up and said. “Well I think it might be just as well. You can stay and sleep. I go for dinner with that pretty lady. Just don't eat any of the furniture. I am sure I can't afford paying even for the pillows.” Partner send emotions and images to assure Roy it would behave. Again he checked his PDD and It was now a few minutes before eight, just then the door announced Cara. So he went to meet her at the door and stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Cara wore her long straight hair now up in a loose knot behind her back, only a few strains had escaped and dangled charmingly from the sides of her head. Instead of her velvet suit, she had on a midnight blue shoulder free dress with fine silver seams that matched her hair. Something shiny and black encased her legs and her feet were in pointed and heeled pumps. She wore long gloves made of a similar translucent black smoky material and held a small silvery purse. On her lips an impish smile. Roy stepped back and said, “Wow you sure look nice Ma'am." She smiled demurly and said. "I am glad you think so." He wore his green and brown spotted Bio seal suit and all terrain boots."Do you think I need to get into something like that too?" "If you like of course. I bet you have great legs! They have nice boutiques at the main concourse and I bet your auto dresser has some nice things programmed." "Great legs?" "Well if you wear what I do to everyone will see your legs and I think they might look nice" Roy blushed. "Oh! No I meant if I should perhaps put a fancy suit on. I did wear one not so long ago.” Thinking about that dinner made him also think about his parents again. She felt his sudden pain and just touched his hand. He swallowed hard and said. “I better get changed as you might not want to be seen with a Backwater planet hick, like me.” He asked her in and then used the Auto Dresser and asked it to put him into a Tux. The machine took a minute longer until it was able to accommodate his wishes as he said to the system. “Don't touch the gun and keep the boots.” Now he felt he was dressed more to the occation and she gave him an approving nod. “Yes that is better, you do clan up nicely.” “I doubt I have been cleaner in my life, that bath room had an interesting feature.” A girlish smile reached her eyes and made them sparkle as she said. “Yes I can imagine that the Full Body Hand wash option is something one needs to get used to.” She added. “I never did and don't use it.” He agreed. “Somethings are not meant to be automated.” They went to the elevators and she asked." How do you feel?" "I am not sure I feel anything at all, kind of numb perhaps, about my parents and all that is going on." "In time you will find your balance. I am certain." As they rode the Elevator down, the stars before the huge viewport suddenly jumped became long streaks and then looked like dots again but much weaker. She said."We just went trans light and we are now in Quasi Space." Cara turned quite a few heads as they entered a large room with many round tables. Each table was decked with fine china, glasses and decorated with Candles and flowers. He saw humans and non humanoids from all over the Union. Some of the Non Human Aliens he recognized like the Ult and Petharians, but many he had no names for and for the first time he wished he had paid more attention in school and did all the uploads required. She said in a quiet tone." No worries, you can upload all you need on Sares. We are the ones inventing that technology long before the Terran Humans learned how to control fire." He nodded." Yes I think I have to do that. I feel totally ignorant and now I understand why there has to be school. Not that I really wanted to leave Green Hell, but I guess it will be there when I return." "Yes it will be there and I do think you have matured much today." "I never had that much happening in just one day. Somehow I think it is wrong to have a dinner with such a beautiful lady on the day I heard my parents died, but even now I am not sad." He sighed."Is there something wrong with me?" "I think you are perfectly normal. I don't think you and your parents had a very strong emotional bond to begin with. Your dependency on your parents has long been severed, not just today. I give you a little piece of advice an old friend of mine has once given me. Live your life day by day. No one except perhaps the Narth knows what will be tomorrow. We can't change the past." "I think I am already doing that. What else can I do? I could not even begin to guess what my future holds. One thing is certain I am not becoming a scientist!" She went to the central table. A few beings mostly humanoids already sat there. Roy pulled out a chair for the lady and waited till she sat, then he sat down himself. She leaned over." One thing I must say you are quite the gentleman. Your manners are impeccable." "I got that from Uncle Roy. He always said. Equality all good and fine, but a woman is still a woman and a man is still a man and it doesn't hurt to pay attention to your fellow beings with courtesy and respect." "Your Uncle Sam sounds to be quite a person!" "He is. He was an active Ultra Marine before he retired. I miss him already!" She raised an eye brow." He was an Ultra Marine? You do know what that is right?" "I know the GalNet Info version, and I know what he told me." "I seen the picture on the bottle and I see his image in your mind. I think your Uncle Sam was no other than Master Sergeant S. Brown. The highest decorated Marine in Union History, except perhaps Admiral Stahl, but Immortals don't really count:" "He told me once how he fought the Petharians and this Stahl showed up." A man in black Uniform looked at them from across the table and said." The Saresii are known for beauty but you are by far the most beautiful creature ever." "Well thank you, Commander Rhuel and yes I am a genetic woman." The older man had gray streaks in his hair and a gray moustache. He visibly became embarrassed and then said into the round." One has to be careful with ones open thoughts with a Saresii on the table." The four others on the table , with room for 12 laughed and returned to their conversations. Roy said to Cara."What was that about?" " On Sares there are two kinds of women. Genetic ones and non genetic. Our males dress and look just like females and he found me attractive but his mind wondered if I really was a woman or just looking like one." "He could not tell? That guy must be blind. A guy in a dress looks ridiculous and you look totally awesome." "In most cases not even we Saresii can distinguish who is and who isn't. Our males look in every way like me and some are true beauties." "Why would they want to do that? I mean dress up like that? Do they have their..uhm removed?" "Some have, some don't. We have not procreated in the old fashioned biological fashion until we became Union Members and re discovered the fun in sex. However our children are born in external wombs. the Genetic codes of a pair is combined." She thanked the water who placed glasses of water before everyone and then continued to explain." Almost exactly one million years ago, Sares was much like Terra, males dominated the world in politics, works and most aspects of life. We then got dragged into a war and we lost that war and paid dearly. All our many thousand colonies were destroyed and many billions Saresii died. All was lost except our home world. Many of the men were gone and would not return as they perished fighting in that war. Colira Demase became the first Saresii woman to become the chosen leader. She blamed male aggression and male superiority complex with the mess and a policy that blamed and bashed anything male became a way of life. So our men dressed like women and behaved like females. We never went back and after many centuries it became our culture. Our men were still needed for the important genetic pool. A pure female race in terms of genetics is doomed as the genetics of both genders are necessary for genetic diversity and health. So we doing this for a million years now. To us it is perfectly normal of course. After we joined the Union about 500 years ago, especially the Terrans and the Pan Sarans found this fact amusing, but even most of them have accepted the fact now. There are always some who still make jokes and such." Roy shrugged." I see nothing really wrong with it. It just never crossed my mind at all." The other guests still paid little attention to them, but the bearded Commander said looking at Roy." You certainly don't look like a Saresii. I noticed your huge gun, are you a body guard?" "No Sir, I am a Greenie!" "I see." He had clearly never heard of a Greenie and made a bland face. Cara smiled at him." He is a Native from Green Hell. He walks like you see him now through the Jungles there and survives it!" This time the man's chin dropped." I thought this report I read about Teenagers surviving unprotected was a news hoax. I heard the most hair raising and horrible reports from well trained marines. It must be a terrible place to live!" A melodic gong interrupted Roy who wanted to tell that Commander guy a few things about his Home world and not necessarily nice. Five men two women and a reptilian Alien in silver Uniforms approached the table and everyone was standing up. The Reptilian had five black stripes on his sleeves and wore a shield cap. He took the cap off and said." Welcome Guests and Travelers aboard the Silver Swan, my Ship. I am Captain Zuyyyzzzuz and yes I am aware I am a Shiss, but the good kind!" Some laughed at that. Roy didn't know why this was funny. he always thought the Shiss were the Enemy. The Captain continued." Since no one here could say my name just right, and I mean no one. After fifty year living among humans even I have trouble with it, so call me Captain Zuyyz! "As it is tradition aboard the Silver Swan and all Gray Lines Luxury Liners, all guests are treated to a little refreshment every time we leave planet side. Since you are A Deck passengers, it is in form of this dinner." Roy wondered what the F Deck passengers got. Cara leaned over." A free Soda drink!" The Captain sat down and so did everyone else. Waiters brought soup right away. The waiter said to Roy. " Cream of Trolom Soup, with fresh Troloms." Roy watched the others and then started to eat, mimicking Cara's moves. the soup wasn't bad at all it actually and smelled even a little like a Jungle plant he knew. It was white and had little brown pieces in it, that tasted meaty but had the texture of noodles. Cara explained." Troloms come from across the Bridge from M31 and are little Fungus worms. the ThreeOz raise them in farms and it became a hit as most every species likes them." "If they come from across the Bridge they must be real expensive!" "Hundred gram go for seventy Unions." A corpulent woman sitting next to the Commander who had, before the soup came talked with another woman next to her. She raised her stubby hands and ordered another plate. Again Cara commented." This you should not do when at a fine dinner. It is frowned on and considered bad manners." "I already thought so. Seeing the other guests faces:" "That fat woman won the Cruise trip in a Contest. She does not know, but I guarantee she won't sit here the next dinner." "It must be amazing to be able to read everyone's thoughts.!" "This too we can fix when we are on Sares. There are quite a few ways to raise ones Psionic abilities. I am sure with you it would be especially easy as you have your mother's genes." The waiters removed the Soup and plates with strange gray and black things where placed along with small pieces of bread. " Mussels from Neo Napoli in a sauce with red wine and genuine Terran raised Tomatoes." Cara took a silvery tool that held the mussels and a long thin fork. Again Roy did it the same way. Some guests and even the Captain however used their hands. Cara dabbed her mouth with the napkin." It is perfectly alright to eat them also with your hands. I prefer the tools as it is less messy and I do wear gloves." "I sure love the look of those gloves. Don't know why but I find those cool!" "Well thank you. Now I am especially glad I chose to wear them." "A must with a shoulder free dress. Melissa a friend of mine would say." She actually giggled." She is quite right!" The Captain had made small talk with others and now turned his attention to Cara." It is always a special honor to have you as a passenger aboard, Council woman." "I have always been fond of Gray Lines attention to the little details, that make all the difference." "Your compliment honors us." The Captain now looked at Roy." I assume you are the Gentleman from the Executive Suite. Are you traveling on business?" Roy was totally unprepared as he was busy with his mussels. Especially the sauce and the fresh bread was delicious and he was disappointed that he could not order seconds." No Sir I am going to Sares." A waiter said to Roy." We seem to have counted wrong and we have one plate Mussels left over, would you care for more?" he glanced to Cara and she managed to say yes with just a wink. As he ate the second portion she said:" If they offer it is quite alright." "That I call luck. I was just thinking about a second plate." She said even quieter."I know and I suggested it to the waiter. He was very receptive to my mental suggestion as he had indeed one left over. I just helped him to steer him to you." He almost dropped his tool and whispered back:"You can make others do what you want?" "I am not very good at it, there are Saresii much better. The Kermac have built huge empire on this ability. If I do it I can only suggest what was there already:" "Still those Psionics sure are helpful." After the mussels the waiter came with another soup, It was perfectly clear and only a little yellow fruit on the side. Cara warned him just as he reached for a spoon." That is to clean your fingers, not to eat!" He saw the amused faces of the others as the fat lady spooned it. As she had no advisor in such things as he did. All of a sudden he felt Danger! "Captain, Sir. I believe the ship is in danger!" He looked at him almost angry." Nonsense, young man. The Ship is in capable hands and we are on safe well established routes, deep in Union space!" The Feeling became more intense and he did not know what to do or how to react this time. A sharp jolt suddenly shook the table. The Captain doused himself with. Waiters lost their balance and plates and food flew. There was an instant panic, especially after the lights flickered and went out for a moment. As they came back on the Captain was already halfway through the dining room towards the next IST. Cara said." You were right! We are in danger, Pirates!" Just then the PA came on and a voice said." Dear Passengers, we are forced to inform you that we are under attack by a fleet of six large Pirate vessels. They demand our surrender. We are not armed, our shields are good but not good enough and we cannot outrun them. Therefore we must comply for the sake of your safety." The fat lady screamed at the Commander."Where is your fleet? Why can't we even safely travel? You get all that money in taxes. I demand that you do something!" The Commander was worried Roy could tell. Perhaps more than the others and he said." I am certain the Navy is informed and is already responding." Cara said to Roy ." This is the most brazen attack of pirates in decades. The Commander fears he will be abducted." Roy said." I doubt the pirates go for all this risk if they did not have a good plan and a reason for attacking this ship." "Your feelings are quite correct. The Wurgus delegation over there is that reason!" She pointed at a group of Aliens sitting all by themselves on a table. They were especially ugly. Their bodies were somewhat humanoid but their heads looked a lot like fresh butchered and plucked chicken. Again the PA came on and a rough voice said." If everyone cooperates this will be over soon. We want your valuables, a few pretty women and hundred decent strong men. Now stay where you are, we will come to you!" It didn't take long the door flew open and eight men and a robot came in. Some humanoid, some aliens. All heavy armed with Blaster rifles. The biggest of them roared." I am Captain Okkhmer the Gruesome, I think we hit the jackpot here are all the rich and fancy dressed. I am going to have some fun with that Saresii beauty over there. if she is a girl that is. Otherwise I simply kill him. "The rest of you all do what I say and some of you will be able to return home. Some of you..." One of his Pirates had aimed at the Wurgus, but never came to fire. Roy had thrown a Steak knife with deadly accuracy over a distance of more than 12 meters. Hitting the man into the right eye. His blaster shot hissed above the Wurgus into the ceiling Simultaneously he had his TKU drawn. Roy pressed the trigger. This was no blaster with energy beams. The TKU fired a bolt of superheated matter, and it had despite the compensators still an enormous kick. The bolt hit the Robot with the force of 20 tons kinetic energy per square centimeter and with over a million degrees. the robots entire torso was almost instantly pulverized in a spray of molten metal, showering two Pirates. Roy as incredible fast, he had vaporized the second man and a bolt of his weapon severed the shooting arm of the third clean off. Tables and curtains started burning. The automatic fire depression system came on and green beams siphoned the energy from the fires. To his complete suprise Partner appeared out of thin air next to Roy and already running in full speed. Roy was fast but Partner was even faster and tore into the rest and his claws turned two into gory pulp. One managed to activate a force field but it flickered and collapsed after only two wipes of Partners claws. Roy had reached the Pirate Captain and aimed the still hot muzzle inches before his eyes." You tell all your men aboard to drop their weapons and surrender. I make this demand only once. The I will shoot you and partner and I will hunt the rest ourselves! Okkhmer glanced over to beast who just cracked the last mans skull under his paws and came towards him . His Eyes bright red glowing, Energies sizzling between those short horns Partner had above his eyes. Okkhmer's hand pushed a button on his belt and a Force field came on." You almost had me!" Roy visibly dialed the TKU to max. "Let's see if your Force field withstands that!" A glistening beam cracked from Partners horn. the Pirates personal force field collapsed and his Shield belt sizzled, smoked and melted to a clump. Partner came closer opening his maw smeared with blood, pieces of flesh still hanging on his canines and Partner roared. the Pirate captain became pale. Roy grabbed him by the throat." You were saying?" "My ship will open fire!" "With you on board?" Roy saw a picture in his mind of partner attacking the Pirate ship! And Partner was gone! Only a popping sound as the air rushed into the sudden void. Roy saw before his inner eye as Partner appeared on the Pirate Ship bridge and went bezerk." I doubt your pirate ship will do anything. Go ahead hail it!" He actually did and everyone could hear the screams and blaster shots, then there was silence. "Who are you?" "I am an extremely pissed off Greenie. Pirates killed my parents, Pirates threaten my friend and disturb my dinner! Now do as I said or die!" Partner returned with an arm of someone still sticking out of his maw. Someone of the passengers pointed at a viewport. " Pirates your goose is cooked! the USS Devastator is here!" All the threats and all the gruesome brutal actions of Roy and Partner did not have the same effect at the pirate than that! His eyes widened in panic." Kill me now! Greenie! Kill me now!" Roy gave the Pirate a rough shake and squeezed a little harder. He found this throat squeeze technique quite effective and dropped the man who collapsed on the floor! One of the Wurgus wearing a long gown like garment in shimmering purples and silvers came over and his disturbingly ugly mouth opened and closed." You have saved our lives. You saved my life! That shot was aimed at me!" "It okay, Mr. Wurgus. I am sure you would have done the same." "No frankly not. At least not before. My decision has changed, there are Humans who do not dislike us and fight for us!" Cara came over." That was something, you and your Animal fight like a platoon of Marines!" "No, Ma'am. I would not dare to compare me with Marines. I did have a good teacher who was one though." Again the Wurgus spoke but this time to Cara." This your companion should have been with you as we had our talks. We will reconsider and I will vote for our membership with the Union." "Your Highness, as serious and tragic this situation was. I must say I am elated to hear you have changed your mind. However this young man is a civilian and not associated with me or my work." "You should be! We want you to be there! He saved my life and more important that of my beloved." He ignored Cara turning and added:" You are welcome on any Wurgus Ship at any time!" Only now he turned to Cara." We like him. He will be accepted and honored as Union Representative. I have said what needs to be said!" He handed me a little cube." This is for you and your animal! It is only a token but any Wurgus will know who you are with it." I waved:" Ah not necessary Mr. Wurgus. You seem a nice fellow and once you get to know you. You aren't half as ugly as I thought!" Cara gasped. Roy didn't notice and added." I bet my TKU you Wurgus think probably we humans are as ugly as sin!" The Wurgus was quiet, looked at Roy out eyes that looked almost like animated Onion bulbs. then a blubbering sound came out of the mouth and the Alien threw his head back and then padded Roy's shoulder." Human you are straight and honest. No false compliments. You say it as it is like a real Wurgus." The Pirate stirred, but Partner put a paw on his chest and the man quit stirring. The Wurgus said. "I am Patriarch Sensitu of the Morlga Wurgus. Your Highness is the proper address, but not to you! You call me Mr. Wurgus anytime. Do you think we should join your Union?" Roy shrugged." I don't know I am no Wurgus. I guess you got to answer that question yourself and what is good for your folks." "And what do you think?" "I heard you are mighty good with Suns but you don't have a planet because you saved everyone's asses you made your own Sun go Supernova to stop the first Y'All invasion. Normally we should join you and say thanks and then make sure we find the nicest planet and give it to you, that's what I would do." Again there was silence and then he said:" You have never talked to a Wurgus before?" "No Sir, I just left Green Hell. We don't have many Non Humanoids, but Ma Swenson always sais the Wurgus would be a mighty nice addition to the Union and so I actually paid attention in school when we talked about your kind." "Your Mother thinks highly of us?" "My real mothers is dead. She died in a Pirate attack very recently. Ma Swenson is a shop keeper on Green Hell and she reads and watches all the magazines they sell herself and knows everything about everyone." To Cara he said." We must talk. I am sure now that the mighty Devastator is here we will be as safe as can be. When everything is settled we shall finish our talks and our dinner." "A splendid idea Your Highness." It did not take long and Marines arrived along with them a tall man in a black immaculate uniform. He appeared very athletic. His black boots polished to a mirror finish, just like Uncle Sam did his every day. He wore dark glasses and had a distinctive scar on his left cheek just under the eye to the corner of the mouth. A strong jaw line and the white blonde hair trimmed to a short buzz-cut. He looked around the room, his marines spread out and then he saw Partner and stopped in his tracks. The fat lady came running."Oh my god! We are all safe! My hero!" She screamed and held up a little book and a writing utensil." Please Admiral Stahl, please an autograph! Oh you are even more awesome in real!" He had a strong voice and said." I will be glad to do that later, Ma'am. Right now we have still a situation that requires my attention. I suggest you find a secure place . The most dangerous life form in the Universe is still lose and we need to try to contain it." She gasped and ran to the IST He walked straight to Cara." Hi gorgeous! There is a Fury Hound here, for the moment it seems docile but we must evacuate. There is nothing we can do to stop it when it goes bezerk again!" Cara said." I don't think Partner will be a problem. It is the pet of this Greenie here!" The Admiral now looked at Roy." I can see you are a Greenie, I saw the torch marks it had to be you and your TKU. That Fury Hound accepts you?" "Yes Sir!" He waved at Partner and he let the pinned Pirate go and trolled over and sat next to Roy feeling very proud of itself and hoped for a good word from Roy. Roy immediately petted his animal and said."You did good! Real good!" Raising his chest and head even someone who could not feel his thoughts knew Partner was very happy and proud. Cara said." The Fury Hound is the Psionic Twin of Roy. They are one soul and that Hound does whatever Roy wants. It can even teleport!" Stahl nodded."They all can!" He turned his head and out of the air a smaller version of Partner arrived. It was much smaller and dark gray not black. Roy became excited." You know about these?" "Only little, son. I got this from the Narth Supreme as a gift. It is not of Narth origin. Since you have yours under control we can wrap things up and then we talk." He turned to Cara and greeted the Wurgus." Your Highness!" The Wurgus said." You came but you would have been too late and there would be war between our people if it wasn't for this young human. He saves our lives and fought for us." "I am sorry , your Highness we were led on a wrong trail at first. It was a well planned attack. We are sure the Kermac are behind all this, they did not want the Wurgus to join the Union and they tried to assassinate the Klack delegates on Harper's Junction using a Wurgus agent they had turned and prepared and planned this attack as well. War between Wurgus, the Union and our new friends the Klack would have been good news for the GC." "We understand all this. We know the Kermac do not want us in the Union, the fact remains. We would be dead." "We did offer you a safe ride in the Devastator. It was you who insisted on this Cruise ship." "If we Wurgus become Union members we must be safe on all ships and all planets not just aboard the mightiest battle ship. It turns out we are not safe, but no one is truly safe anywhere, however there are Humans who think good of us. Like this Ma Swenson and this young man. He is no trained diplomat and called us ugly to our faces. We will now consider becoming members of the Union. We will be at Pluribus in 3 month after I talked to all other Patriarchs. I would like this Greenie to be there as well." "I cannot order him to be there . He is a Civilian but I will make all efforts." Roy said:"No worries Mr. Wurgus. If I can make it and afford the trip, I be there!" The Patriarch laughed in his blubbering way." I am certain transportation can be arranged." The Wurgus got up bowed to Cara." Now that the barriers are broken. I admit you are a skilled negotiator and you have my respect." She smiled."Still I was not good enough. You left with a definite no!" "Because you lied to us. You never spoke the entire truth. I know Diplomats do that, but it is not the Wurgus way. This Greenie is without falsehood at all, we too have hidden talents. We can't read minds but we always feel the truth." She bowed." I will take your advice and adjust my behavior." The Wurgus turned and left. Soon as the Wurgus delegation had left the Captain of the ship arrived and saluted before the Admiral." Sir you have no idea how glad I was when I saw your ship arrive. Will it be alright if I inform the Passengers?" "The Pirates have been in custody or are dead. You may resume your travels too, unless your ship is damaged. I can take your ship aboard. I got room in one of my hangars!" Roy could not believe what he just heard was the Devastator really big enough to take the entire Silver Swan? Cara nodded to him." He could find for 20 Ships like that." The Captain said." No need Sir, we were fired on but our shields took the brunt. We will safely reach Odenworld. The Silver Crane our sister ship will be there as well and take over the passengers so we can go into dock." The Captain pointed at me." He knew before the attack it would happen, he needs to be interrogated." Cara said coldly." Captain, this young man has a Psionic ability to sense danger. It was you who ignored it. He saved lives by fighting the pirates. How dare you accusing him? He travels by courtesy of the President of the United Stars himself." the Captain apologized and left. Roy looked for Partner and saw him check out the other animal. The other stood there clearly afraid, tail tugged in and head lowered. Stahl said: "I never seen Wölfchen afraid of anything, but I think you got the Emperors hound." Stahl pointed to a table and they all sat down. He waved and a still shocked waiter brought drinks. he leaned forward and said." I have been on Narth once, many years ago. The Narth are a very old and enigmatic species. They have been around long before the Celtest and the Dark ones clashed in our Galaxy. Two very advanced civilizations. Now while Celtest artifacts are rare they can be found, we know a little about them. We know their language and how they looked like. We know next to nothing about the others, not even their Name. They are just called the Dark ones because their ships were black, so the Saresii say who been around back then as well. I was invited to Narth to talk to the Narth Supreme about the Dark Ones. We wanted to know if they might be associated or responsible for the Y'All attacks. During our conversation this gray animal appears and the Narth Supreme tells me that this is a left over from the Dark Ones. He said it would take many Narth to contain it, as it was too dangerous to be let lose., but the Animal came over and sort of bonded with me and the Narth said, that this Animal accepted me as his master and it would be safer with me than him having hundreds of Narth containing the Animal day and night. Of course half of what a Narth says is so beyond anything any human could understand, but basically it somehow accepted me. There is another one out there that I know off and that is Shadow from Rex Schwartz. He found his drifting in space I believe and it bonded to him. Now the Narth also told me that these were called Fury Hounds and engineered life forms. If I understood it correctly they were made by or for the Dark Emperor, himself. The leader or ruler of the Dark Empire and he gave the smaller ones to very high Officers or Lords who pleased him as a token or something. However Narth told me that the Dark Emperor had a huge, all black Fury Hound always sitting next to him on the throne and it was the most ferocious and dangerous life from a Tec level 12 life form could come up with. The Narth Supreme said the Dark Emperor returned from where he came and that this was not this plane and left his Furry Hounds behind. Why he did that I don't know of course. From the size of your beast I think you got the Emperors hound. From what I have seen Wölfchen do, I think you have one hell of a dangerous and almost unstoppable war machine on your hands." Roy felt like the Admiral had on Narth. He didn't really understand it all, but whoever owned or made Partner wasn't there no more and Partner was no his. As always when he thought of Partner he got waves of affection an Partner strolled right up to Roy and sat down. Stahl petted it without any fear and Roy could feel that Partner liked the man right away." It likes you!" The Admiral pulled a plate with mussels before him." I love these!" The Admiral was gone and the Silver Swan once more on her way to the next stop. Roy was back in his suite, Cara sat next to him on his balcony and said." You did real good there with the Wurgus!" "Could you now tell me why this all is happening?" "Yes of course! Let me begin with the Wurgus. As you know they are a nomadic race. They no longer have a planet or a system and live aboard huge space ships. They are very gifted Solar Engineers and their Tech Level is generally believed to be TL 10. They are able to repair suns, alter suns and even make and ignite suns. They know how to make Quasars, fix unstable suns, change the radiation output and make them go Supernova. Making a Sun go Supernova is a terrifying weapon as you can instantly destroy an entire Solar system and everything in it. We know the Kermac our Enemies approached the Wurgus to develop a Solar Bomb. A device that the Kermac could use to turn any Sun in a Supernova. The Wurgus don't like the Kermac. Problem is they don't like us either especially due to the fact that the Ult are with us. The Wurgus claim that the Ult and the Kermac were the ones who let them on their own that led to the loss of their own world. A few month ago the Wurgus said they are accepting first talks but under greatest secrecy. They insisted on a remote, little known world to meet and talk. Desolate was chosen because it is a very little known small Mining world, but in reality it is a Navy Intelligence Base with excellent facilities and good security. "The President had to be there at these high level talks and I was there, for one I am member of the PSY Corps and at least one of us is there when the President is traveling and I am officially also the Saresii Delegate to Pluribus and speak there on behalf of my people. The Klack have only recently joined after decades of mistrust and almost war. They came there as well to advise the Wurgus about the challenges and benefits of a Union membership. "Now if the President travels openly on the Space borne One there is always press coverage and great public interest. To keep the meeting as secret as possible he traveled with a civilian ship. Roy asked. "Is he aboard now too?" "No after the Assassination attempt you stopped, he went back on a Military ship." "Now we knew the Enemy had gotten wind of this. The Kermac are great spies and schemers. If they managed to make the Klack angry, the Humans blaming the Wurgus for the death of their president and the Wurgus claim we could not protect their delegates , it could lead to war. Something the Kermac would love so they could pick a fight with the weakened winner and take dominion over the Galaxy. Their declared goal as you might know." She sighed." We did not know the Kermac would be so bold and cause a pirate attack so deep in Union space, but the Devi was never far, but to far as the Wurgus quite rightly said. You look so innocent and young but you fight with confidence and resolution. I never senses any doubts , fear or panic. I thank you for saving my life as well." Roy petted Partner and said." I was real pissed when he said those things to you!" She smiled ." I noticed and you sure showed them. I think it might be you being raised on Green Hell were everything is dangerous and deadly. In order to survive there, you had to be even more dangerous and deadly." "No not really. That's what non Greenies don't understand. Yes everything is dangerous but that doesn't mean everything kills everything constantly. It is more like a balance, if you don't disturb the balance and come part of it you survive. A Marine in a five ton destroyer suit is much deadlier than I am, but he has to blast and shoot everything because he disturbs it and that is his doom. Energy will go down, A mud grabber will pull you deep below, one false step and your gun hand is glued to a Tantalus Oak. That's what my parents and all the Off-worlders never understood." She pulled of her gloves while she was thinking." There is a deep truth in what you said." She got up and said." It is late and I think you experienced more in one day than anyone should, maybe you are able to find some rest. Tomorrow is hopefully less eventful and we can complete a dinner together." Category:Fragments - Roy Masters